legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shriveled Hand of Efoua
The Moat The Steps of Knowledge One of the most famous African explorers was a woman named Mary Kingsley. In the 1890s, she traveled over most of northern Africa. One day, her African guide said: "It's best to arrive in Efoua by daylight, because sometimes they have you TO dinner... and sometimes, they have you FOR dinner. Mary Kingsley glanced anxiously at the fading daylight. "I do hope they've already eaten," she said. The town was just a bunch of thatched huts, but a huge crowd turned out to see the white woman. The chief welcomed her, and put her up for the night. In the morning, they gave her a gift for her journey: the dried hands and feet of a previous house guest. Legend has it that as soon as they got on the trail, the horrified Mary threw away the sack with the shriveled parts... but a chimpanzee retrieved them. The Temple Games Pith Helmets (Ceiling) The first Temple Game had a good deal of a backstory to it: Mary Kingsley apparently fell into a pit used by the villagers of Efoua to trap animals; she was not harmed by the spikes at the bottom thanks to her several layers of clothing, but had to climb back out of the pit on a rope. The game itself required players to climb up out of an imaginary pit using a rope in each hand; they would need to leave a pith helmet on the actual ceiling to show that they had been there. Kirk stated early in the game that Eric and Bobby looked evenly matched, and his prediction was proven true at the end— both players failed to stick their second pith helmets on the ceiling in the last seconds of the game, so with a final score of 1-1, both teams earned a half Pendant to start things off. Trinkets for Masks (Zip-line) The second game pitted the girls against each other in a race to collect as many African masks, which explorers often saw as valuable artwork. However, they needed to go across a "pit" on a zipline and trade Western-world trinkets for the masks they had to bring back with them. Both players did a great job getting across— neither Casey nor Jenelle ever fell into the pit. In fact, both players moved like clockwork, without any problems at all, and both ended up collecting three masks. So, Casey and Jenelle each won a half Pendant for their respective teams, and the score was now a tie at one full Pendant per team. African Safari (Slingshot Wall) The third game involved the teams basically marking off four places in Africa that Mary Kingsley visited— one player would climb the wall and wait for the other to launch a ball which could be stuck on the board. While you might be expecting the teams to tie at two Pendants after this, the Orange Iguanas covered "Mount Cameroon," the fourth and final location, with 23 seconds to spare. The Blue Barracudas only managed to get through "Congo Kingsley," the second location, in that time, so the Orange Iguanas won a close match in the Temple Games, 2 Pendants-1 Pendant. The Temple Run All the other times an artifact was located in the Swamp, the teams failed to even reach their respective artifacts. Likewise, this Temple Run wasn't great by any means— both players were a little on the slow side, made a few minor mistakes, and had a lengthy Temple design to traverse in order to get to the Shriveled Hand. Jenelle went through the Crypt, across the Troubled Bridge and met her first Temple Guard in the Observatory with 2:34 on the clock. The guard distracted her a little, as she ended up trying to directly enter the King's Storeroom right after handing over her Pendant, even though she hadn't yet aligned the sections of the column. After doing so, she had to descend into Medusa's Lair, where she was removed by a Helmet-cam-wearing guard with 2:05 to go. Bobby took almost thirty seconds to get to where Jenelle was removed, although he somehow put the two snakes in Medusa's head in decent time. No shortcuts opened for a while, so Bobby was forced to smash some pots and put the monkey together. The door to the Dark Forest did not open from the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, but the doors to the Mine Shaft and Lightning Ball Room did, and Bobby went the long way by choosing the ladder. He promptly entered the elevator once in the room, however— something players often forgot they could do— but when he landed in the Mine Shaft, he climbed up the ladder (either he forgot that the door at the top would lead him back into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, or he took Olmec's early Season 1 rundowns with the Mine Shaft for granted— most likely, both). Time ran out just as he realized his mistake and started back down the ladder. Obviously this wasn't the best loss, but the players still did fairly well considering the rooms they passed through and the fact that they would have needed to enter a minimum nine rooms (the Swamp included) just to get to the Shriveled Hand. Temple Run Results Watch Episode Trivia *This is the last episode to feature an artifact in the Swamp. *This was the first of the two episodes to feature a severed hand for an artifact. The other episode was The Mummified Hand of the Egyptian King. *During the temple games, the Crown of Queen Nzinga was in The Lightning Room and the Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon was in The King's Storeroom. *This was the last time that the Orange Iguanas faced off against the Blue Barracudas in the temple games (the Orange Iguanas never faced off the Blue Barracudas in the temple games in Season 3). ---- Category:Season 2 Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Layout XII Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm